


Changes in Attitude

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marlex prompted in comment_fic for the hurt/comfort prompt: any, any, a medical emergency leads to romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in Attitude

He caught her before she hit the floor, barely. Blood poured from her nose worse than it ever had before after one of her spells. It terrified him. He’d never seen her this bad. Grabbing his phone, he called Baird. Magic artifact be damned, Cassie had to get to a hospital and get there now. 

Hours later he sat by her bedside she was too still, too quiet. He held her small pale hand in his and waited for her to wake up. He had so much he wanted to tell her about; his feelings fully realized and her tumor.


End file.
